Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices that include camera assemblies.
In recent years, various types of electronic devices have been developed, such as personal computers, tablet devices, smart phones and the like. Modern electronic devices offer a variety of features, some of which utilize a camera that is built into the housing of the electronic device. A basic use of cameras, that are integrated into electronic devices, relate to the capture of still and video images of the user and surrounding environment, such as during a bidirectional audiovisual communication session (e.g. a FaceTime session, a videoconferencing session and the like). For example, conventional laptop computers position the integrated camera within a bezel surrounding the display. The camera is generally centered above the display in order to capture the user's image while watching the display or otherwise interacting through the laptop computer during an audiovisual communications session.
However, as technology advances, the form factor of electronic devices continues to be reduced. As the size of electronic devices is reduced, the real estate available for holding a camera becomes more challenging. For example, in laptop computers, as the computer's dimensions are reduced, the space within the bezel surrounding the display similarly is reduced. The reductions in real estate are not limited to the XY direction across the width and height of the device housing (or display part). In addition, technology and manufacturing processes continue to evolve that allow electronic devices to be made thinner and thinner (as measured in the easy direction when closed). Accordingly, the “Z-height” (or thickness) of the computer continues to reduce which reduces the depth within the display part of the housing.
To further complicate the foregoing challenges, an ongoing demand exists to provide more enhanced features in electronic devices. Some enhanced features relate to enhanced camera functionality. By way of example, a demand exists for cameras that support infrared (IR) functions such as in connection with the gaze detection, eye tracking, facial detection, iris authentication and the like. Cameras that offer enhanced features, such as IR functions or otherwise, have a corresponding larger form factor, as compared to cameras with fewer features. The feature rich cameras utilize lenses and other components that result in a bigger or thicker camera module, as compared to cameras with minimal features. Consequently, a difficulty exist in positioning feature rich cameras within electronic devices having smaller and smaller overall form factors.
A need remains for small form factor electronic devices having feature-rich cameras integrated therein and methods of utilizing such electronic devices.